True Reflections
True Reflections is one of the first webisodes in the Chapter 1 webisode list. Summary The webisode starts with Apple singing her morning song and Raven politely asking her to stop singing..ever again. Apple white ignores her request and talks to her magic mirror. The mirror repeatedly compliments her and her outfit, until she goes to visit Briar Beauty to borrow jewelry. While Apple is absent, Raven uses her magic to curl her hair, but it accidentally strikes her mirror, bounces off, then strikes and damages Apple's mirror. Apple returns and asks the mirror how she newly looks. The mirror rudely comments and Apple knows that this is not natural. She and Raven set off to find a new mirror and Raven soon confesses that she was the one who corrupted it. Apple says that she already knew. The next day, Apple asks her "mirror" (Raven answering behind the mirror), what she thinks of her new crown, but Raven breaks character. They soon start a small argument and it ends the webisode. Transcript Apple White: La la la la la la laaaa! Raven Queen: Um, hey, Apple, could you not sing in the morning, heh? (Or ever.) Apple White: Oh, you big kidder! Mirror, mirror, so smart and cool, who's the fairest at this school? Mirror: You are, Apple White! Apple White: Greatest mirror ever! I'm gonna borrow some jewelry from Briar! BRB! Hahahahaha... Raven Queen: I wonder if some magic can get a little more curl going on here... No. *gasps* Apple White: La la la la la la laaaa! Magic mirror, what do you think? Mirror: What do I think?! Bfffffffft! Apple White: My mirror, did something happen while I was gone? Raven Queen: Um, nope, not that I remember. Apple White: This is a Royal fairy-fail! Raven Queen: Come on. We're gonna find you another mirror. Mirror Blahh doh! Briar Beauty: My mirror? Here you go. Apple White: What? You-you don't have a bigger mirror? Briar Beauty: You never know when you need to look good on the go! Blondie Lockes: I'm having trouble finding one that's just right! Some of these are too narrow, too wide... Apple White: Oh. Blondie Lockes: I don't like the frames. Daring Charming: You wanna borrow my mirror? Well, okay, just let me do one quick check-a-roo. Oh. Ooh. Mmm. Raven Queen: You're never getting that away from him. Apple White: Yeah, I know. Daring Charming: Okay. Apple White: This is just the worst thing that's ever happened to anyone! Raven Queen: Apple, I broke your magic mirror! Apple White: Oh, I know. Raven Queen: You what...? Apple White: Duh, you're supposed to be the most evil person ever! I just assumed you did it and then lied about it. Until my new mirror arrives, I know how you can make it up to me. Is this the perfect thing to wear to Crownculus class? Raven Queen: Of course it is, fairest one of―oww! So heavy! Apple White: Stop breaking character! Raven Queen: I don't wanna keep calling you "the fairest"! Apple White: Come on. Be a good evil roommate! Gallery raven shuts the mirror.jpg too many mirrors.jpg My mirror - Daring.jpg so heavy.PNG Apple's new mirror - True Reflections.png True reflections - ravenwhaa.jpg True Reflections - raven whops.jpg True Reflections - raven horror.jpg True Reflections - mirror galery.jpg True Reflections - hallway.jpg True Reflections - dorm room.jpg True Reflections - briar on the go.jpg True Reflections - applejustthething.jpg True Reflections - appleevil.jpg True Reflections - applecrown.jpg True reflections - applecheckesout.jpg True Reflections - apple raven hopeful.jpg True Reflections - nevergetaway fromhim.jpg True Reflections - daringmirror.jpg True Reflections - daring.jpg The School of Ever After High - True Reflections.png True Reflections - briar mirror.jpg Apple - True Reflection.png Greatest_Mirror_-_TReflections.png BRB_-T_Reflections.png True reflections ever after high.jpg this is awful.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages